Nuevos guerreros
by subterranea23
Summary: Los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Nueva York temen que en cualquier momento Sebastian ataque, eso cambia cuando Clary tiene un sueño con el que descubre como podrían ganarle a Sebastian... En el Campamento Mestizo, Percy trata de vivir su vida luego de haber sobrevivido a la Gran Profecía, no sabe que van a necesitar su ayuda y la de sus amigos, para pelear otra batalla
1. El sueño

Hola! Este es mi primera historia espero que les guste...

Los personajes son de la asombrosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestado :D

La historia pasa unos días después de Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas y dos semanas después de Percy Jackson y el ultimo héroe del Olimpo

* * *

**_Clary_**

El sueño empezó, cuando me desperté en la cima de una colina, donde podía ver un campo de fresas, una gran casa y unos... ¿edificios griegos? estos formaban un rectángulo y desde donde estaba podía ver que todos eran diferentes, también, había un lago y un bosque que se extendía alrededor.

Mire para arriba y vi un arco, en su frente tenia unas palabras escritas que decían: Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo, **(Clary sabe leer griego y latín) **_Extraño nombre para un campamento_,pensé. En ese momento, sentí que alguien o _algo _me estaba mirando me gire a la derecha y pude ver un dragón enroscado alrededor de un pino, movió un poco la cabeza(como si yo no estuviera ahí) y puso su cabeza en sus patas, en unos pocos segundos estuvo dormido.

Antes de que pudiera pensar bien sobre eso, una voz recito uno de los peores haiku que he escuchado en mi vida:

Hermosa vista

Que tenemos aquí

No mejor que yo

Me di la vuelta,sorprendida, y vi a un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, con pelo rubio rojizo, alto, atlético y unos ojos dorados que me recordaron intensamente a Jace.

-Ya se, estas sorprendida porque no sabias que un chico tan guapo pueda recitar algo tan inteligente-sonrió y pude ver que tenia un dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Quien eres tu?-replique

-Debería presentarme, soy Apolo. Dios del sol, la poesía, la música y las profecias- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz diferente aunque no sabia con cual

-¿Apolo? ¿el de los mitos griegos?-dije

-Si,-dijo Apolo- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ello. Veo que eres una hija de Raziel,- no sabia como lo supo, pero asentí- pero también llevas la sangre de Ithuriel-asentí de nuevo- tienes un don, uno muy especial, y por eso seras muy importante en la próxima batalla de _tu_ mundo. Por eso te traje aquí, necesitas saber que van a necesitar ayuda.

_¿Ayuda de quien?, _pensé. Y como si me leyera el pensamiento, respondio-Ayuda de los salvadores de _mi_ mundo, ellos viven aquí y si los convences de ayudar tendrás mas posibilidades de ganar la guerra

-¿Porque dijeste que este es _tu_ mundo?-pregunte

-Como sabes hay infinitas dimensiones, pero sabias: que en _nuestra_ dimensión hay diferentes mundos y tu cariño, tienes la capacidad de transportarte entre ellos

-¿Que?

-En realidad, lo entiendes- me respondió. Un destello de una runa apareció cuando pestañe era una que no había visto en Libro Gris, aunque se parecía ligeramente a la runa para hacer un portal. Un trueno resonó en la distancia , aunque estaba todo soleado.

-Es mi señal para irme-dijo y sonrió- Suerte, nos veremos de nuevo y espero que tengas un haiku preparado para mi. Con eso empezó a irradiar una luz dorada, empezaron a dolerme los ojos, los cerre y cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba en la cama de Jace, donde había dormido, después de esos meses separados no quería estar lejos de el demasiado tiempo **(Clary _no_ cuenta cuando estaba controlado por Sebastian, porque no era el)**

-¿Estas bien?-susurro Jace a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza-Solo un sueño, aunque...-. -¿Que pasa, Clary?-

-Despierta a los demás hay algo que les tengo que decir, que tal vez podría ayudarnos a ganarle a Sebastian-

Con eso no dijo nada mas, se levanto y le dije que los llevara a la biblioteca. Me quede unos minutos mas en la cama pensando en como les diría lo que había soñado, después me cambie y me fui a la biblioteca donde encontre a Jace, un confundido Alec, una malhumorada Isabelle murmurando algo sobre las horas de sueño y a Maryse y Robert preocupados de lo que les diría.

Tomo una profunda respiración y empece a contarles lo que había soñado.

* * *

Hola, ¿que les parecen unos reviews? recuerden que es mi primera historia

Tratare de subir el capitulo siguiente para la semana que viene

Nos leemos :D


	2. El portal

Hola, este es el nuevo capitulo ojala les guste

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y Rick Riordan

* * *

_**Alec**_

Estaba mirando el techo de mi cuarto,porque no podía dormir sin soñar en cierto brujo con ojos de gato, cuando Jace entro y dijo que tenia que ir enseguida a la biblioteca

-¿Porque?

-Clary dijo que tuvo un sueño y que tal vez sepa como vencer a Sebastian- después de eso se fue

Me cambie de ropa y fui a la biblioteca donde estaba Izzy, Jace y mis padres, me puse al lado de Jace y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Clary entro y empezó a contarnos un extraño sueño sobre dragones y personas diciendo haiku, cuando termino nos habíamos quedados callados, no sabíamos que decir, ya se creemos en ángeles y todos lo demás pero, no se como que dioses ya es otra cosa.

-Lo que nos estas diciendo- empezó mi mama- es que existen diferentes mundos y que tal vez si pedimos ayuda a las personas que viven en ese "Campamento Mestizo" podremos ganarle a Sebastian y que sabes la forma de viajar a ese lugar. Clary asintió.

-Bueno, eso lo resume todo- dijo Jace sonriendo

-Vamos a ir , no?-pregunto Izzy

-Enviaremos un mensaje a la Clave, pero lo mas seguro es que les dejen ir- respondio mi papa, mientras que mi mama garabateaba en un pedazo de papel y lo manda como mensaje de fuego

-¿Como vamos a llegar?-pregunte mirando a Clary

-Tengo que hacer portal especial que nos transporte a ese lugar

En ese momento había llegado la respuesta de la Clave, mi madre la leyó, levanto la vista y dijo-El cónsul dice que deberíamos buscar toda ayuda posible y que mas pronto vayan mejor

-Entonces hay que preparar las cosa para llevar-dijo Izzy.

Todos asentimos y mis padres le dijeron a Clary que tenia que dibujar el portal en el santuario, nos fuimos a prepararnos y 10 minutos después entre el santuario y me había quedado paralizado al ver a Magnus apoyado en una de las columnas que sostenían al techo, trague y me quede parado en el lugar mas alejado que pude de el, no queriendo verlo a los ojos, vino un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido cuando los demás llegaron, incluido Simon.

-Vine porque Clary me invito y ademas creo que ellos tal vez nos crean si saben que soy un vampiro- explico ante nuestras atónitas miradas

Clary fue a la pared para empezar a dibujar las runas, mientras que Simon ayudaba a Izzy que estaba revisando si había empacado bien, Jace estaba jugando con un cuchillo y mis padres estaban hablando en susurros con Magnus.

-Esta listo-dijo Clary, el portal era como una masa gelatinosa azul- Ahora solo hay que cruzar pensando en el Campamento Mestizo y listo

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-pregunto Magnus

-¿Vas con nosotros?- dijo Izzy, que había terminado de revisar sus cosas

-Los ayudare, pero también tengo algunas cosas que resolver-respondió, le iba a preguntar que cosas pero me detuve, el había dejado muy en claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, aunque debe haber algo MUY importante para que quiera venir con nosotros

-¿Quien va primero?-pregunte

-Voy primero con Clary y después nos siguen- sugirió Jace

-Esta bien, buena suerte- dijo mi madre y mi padre asintió con la cabeza

Clary y Jace dieron un paso adelante, tomados de la mano, les siguió Izzy con Simon y despues solo quedaban Magnus y yo, cruzamos el portal al mismo tiempo, Magnus mirando directamente al frente y yo mirándolo de reojo pensando en todas las maneras en que podria decirle perdon por esa estupidez que hice, despues de pasar el portal estabamos en la orrila de un lago, rodeados por un bosque, vimos un fuego y decidimos ir en esa direccion sin saber como iban a reccionar los del Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

Bien, tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana y en el siguiente capitulo estarán Percy y los demás :D

¿Porque se les ocurre que Magnus quiere ir? Ya tengo algo, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes

¿Una review?


	3. La profecia

Hola, primero lo siento por no actualizar pero es que tenia muchas cosas de la escuela y varios problemas familiares, que creo que ya están resueltos

Bueno les dejo que continúen con la historia así se ponen contentos :D

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y Rick Riordan

* * *

_**Percy**_

_Un día antes de que lleguen Clary y los demás_

Odio los sueños. Tal vez pensaras que quiera decir pesadillas, pero no. Soy un semidiós y eso significa que mis sueños son altamente proféticos, aunque no debería quejarme mis sueños han salvado muchas vidas (ademas de la mía)

El día había empezado bien, considerando que acabamos de terminar una guerra, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve con Annabeth paseando por los campos de fresas o caminando por la playa, cuando ella se iba a pensar sobre los diseños para el Monte Olimpo andaba un rato en canoa o iba a ver como iban con las cabañas. Todos los días venían nuevos semidioses, gracias a la promesa que les hice hacer a los dioses, algunos eran reclamados apenas entraban en el Campamento, otros tenían entre 8 y 11 años y por eso no eran reclamados aun.

Cuando sonó la caracola, todos nos dirigimos a comer. Me senté en mi lugar en la mesa de Posedion, viendo a las otras mesas: la mayoría tenían muchas mas personas que hace un año, la mesa de la cabaña de Hermes ya no estaba tan poblada y para mi sorpresa la mesa de la cabaña de Artemisa (solo la usaban las cazadoras) estaba llena, debieron llegar sin que lo supiera... pero es raro debería haber visto a una de ellas o Thalia me hubiese saludado.

Las ninfas llegaron con la comida y nos levantamos para dar nuestro ofrenda a los dioses. -Para los dioses-murmure. Cuando terminamos de comer y algunos ya se habían ido, apareció Rachel con un brillo verdoso en los ojos, nos miro a todos y empezó a recitar:

_Los portadores de la sangre del ángel_

_Para vencer al mal_

_Deberán buscar a los hijos del Olimpo_

_El que lleva __la marca podrá perdonar_

_La cazadora sabrá la verdad_

_Todos podrán ganar una pieza de felicidad _

_**(No saben lo que me costo hacerla)**_

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces y luego dijo- ¿Que paso?-

Chiron que estaba en su forma normal dijo.-Felicidades Rachel, esta ha sido tu segunda profecía. Ahora los antiguos señores del Consejo de Guerra deberán acompañarme a la Casa Grande, los demás vayan a dormir-dicho esto se fue acompañado de Rachel que al parecer seguía un poco confundida. Los que habíamos estado en el consejo nos miramos confundidos, excepto Annabeth ella miraba en dirección de la Casa Grande. Me encogí de hombros y seguí a los demás; cuando nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong(no me preguntes porque pero se había convertido en el sitio de nuestras reuniones) mire a los demás y los note tan tensos como yo, hace exactamente dos semanas estábamos peleando por nuestra vidas y todavía sentíamos tristeza por la perdida de la mayoría de nuestros amigos.

Los que estábamos ahí eran: Travis y Connor Stoll de la cabaña de Hermes, Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares, Will Sollace de la cabaña de Apolo, Katie Gardner de la cabaña de Demeter, Jake Manson de la cabaña de Hefesto, Drew de la cabaña de Afrodita, Polux de la cabaña de Dionisio, Lou Ellen de la cabaña de Hecate, Clovis de la cabaña de Hypnos, Butch de la cabaña de Iris, Nico de la cabaña de Hades, Thalia que seria como la representante de las Cazadoras de Artemisa y la cabaña de Zeus, Annabeth de la cabaña de Atenea, Chiron ,en su forma normal, en la cabecera de la mesa (al parecer el Señor D. no estaba) Rachel con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo de la mesa y yo. ¡Damas y Caballeros, el famoso y antiguo Consejo de Guerra! El cual no deseaba formar parte de nuevo.

Nadie hablaba todos miraban expectantes a Chiron, incluso Clovis que dormía en todos lados estaba despierto

-Como dije antes-empezó Chiron-escuchamos la segunda profecía de nuestra nueva Oráculo y como siempre vamos a estar preparados para cuando se haga realidad.

-Entonces, ¿solo vamos a esperar?- pregunto Thalia

-Hasta ahora solo podemos hacer eso, no sabemos a ciencia cierta a que o a quien se refiera la profecia- respondio Chiron

-Cuando dice "_La cazadora sabrá la verdad" _se debe referir a una de la Cazadoras de Artemisa- dedujo Annabeth, todos miramos a Thalia, pero ella solo aparto la mirada

-Ellos nos vendrán a buscar, solo hay que saber para que nos necesitan- dijo Will

-Creo que es obvio, nos buscan por que necesitan nuestra ayuda "_Para vencer al mal"-_ inquirió Clarisse

-¿Pero quien?- pregunto Nico

-Hace mucho tiempo escuche una historia sobre mortales que bebieron sangre de ángel y se convirtieron en "Nefilims", denominados en la Biblia como la unión entre un ángel y un mortal, y su trabajo era protegernos de los demonios que invadían el mundo - nos contó Chiron

-¿Existieron de verdad?- pregunto para sorpresa de todos, Clovis

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- le respondió Chiron, aunque sospechaba que sabia mas de lo que contaba

-¿Y que pasa con la primera profecía de Rachel?- pregunto Katie

-Tal vez esa ocurra cincuenta años después de nuestro tiempo- le dije

-Cuando sea que se cumpla deberemos estar listos para ella-dijo Chiron-mañana empezaremos un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento, hoy descansen

Luego de eso nos despidió, dijimos buenas noches y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cabaña. Entre en la mía y me fui a acostar, justo después de haber cerrado los ojos tuve un sueño, en el estaba en medio de una biblioteca, ahí había un escritorio, algunos sofás y una chimenea. Me acerque a la chimenea y vi una nota en la que decía:

_Erchomai**(estoy viniendo)**_

_ Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_

_¿Que es esto?, pensé. _Pero no obtuve respuesta, no sabia que hacer así que me acosté en el sofá para dormir, aunque tenia la Maldición de Aquiles siempre quería dormir.

Al despertar me encontré mirando el techo de la litera; mire por la ventana y vi que todavía era de noche, así que seguí durmiendo. No quería pensar en como mi sueño podía tener relación con la profecía, en la forma en la que tal vez estaría involucrado y encima estaba la primera profecía de Rachel. Esa noche dormir tranquilo, sin mas sueños, sin saber lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

Como les dije antes tuve varios problemas, pero estoy de vuelta y de verdad tratare de actualizar seguido

¿Que les pareció la profecía? creo que la hice un poco optimista...

¿Una review? :D En el próximo cap se van a encontrar


	4. Presentaciones

¡Estoy viva! Acá tienen el nuevo capitulo =D espero les guste

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y Rick Riordan

* * *

_**Percy**_

El día siguiente fue un poco fuera de lo común, como Chiron había dicho empezamos un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento, mas exigente, un poco mas beneficioso decía Chiron. _"Un poco mas raro"_, pensé yo. Por ejemplo: teníamos que correr 7 vueltas entre los campos de fresas cargando unos baldes, con 3 litros de agua cada uno y si al final de esas vueltas no teníamos por lo menos un litro volvíamos a empezar; para hacerlo mas difícil con cada quien que te cruzarás tenias que pelear por lo menos 10 minutos o llenar tu balde con el agua del de tu oponente, según Chiron servia para ser mas ágil y fuerte, yo creía que era para darle agua a las fresas. Había otras actividades como un búsqueda en el fondo del lago, nos hará mas atentos y nos enseñara a valorar el tiempo, argumento Chiron(si no lo adivinaron fue el mejor en eso) parecían fáciles pero eran difíciles; así pasamos casi toda la mañana y tarde, para cuando era la hora de comer todos estábamos exhaustos, después de comer estuve un rato con Annabeth ella solo hablaba de los diseños para el Olimpo, pero tengo que admitir que se veía linda al hacerlo.

-Asi que, planeo expandir las dimensiones de...-me estaba diciendo Annabeth, cuando sentí a alguien agarrarme por el brazo, al instante me puse en tensión, pero solo era Rachel

-Ah, ¿que pasa Rachel?- le pregunte

-Reúnan a los demás y vayan a la Casa Grande en 20 minutos-dijo y luego se adentro en el bosque. Mire a Annabeth que tenia una mirada pensativa.

-¿Que estas pensando?

-Ah, nada. Mejor hablemos con los otros.- 15 minutos mas tarde, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa de ping- pong como ayer, le preguntamos a Chiron si sabia algo pero había negado con la cabeza, así que solo nos quedaba esperar a Rachel.

Exactamente 5 minutos después entro Rachel con 2 chicas y 4 chicos, una era pelirroja con ojos verdes y un poco baja y estaba agarrada por la mano con un chico que era todo dorado, de verdad, tenia pelo rubio, ojos como de un ámbar brillante y su piel parecía relucir, la otra chica en cambio tenia pelo y ojos oscuros y aunque era alta llevaba botas con tacones, un chico se parecía mucho a ella solo que tenia ojos azules. Ellos 4 iban vestidos con ropa que parecía cuero negro, llevaban extrañas armas y tatuajes, ademas de cicatrices. Los otros dos no tenían esos extraños tatuajes o cicatrices, uno tenia pelo y ojos marrones, era extremadamente pálido, llevaba una remera que decía "Made in Brooklyn" y unos jeans viejos y el otro era el mas alto que todos, tenia el pelo negro en punta, estaba cubierto con brillos y tenia extraños ojos.

Todos ellos nos miraban como esperando que hiciéramos algo.

_**Izzy**_

Después de pasar por el portal agarrada de la mano de Simon, vi que era de noche y que estábamos en una playa rodeada de arboles, se podía ver el humo de un fuego así que decidimos ir en su dirección. Luego de caminar un rato nos encontramos con una chica pelirroja, con jeans rotos, una remera violeta manchada de pintura, que miraba a todos lados la mire a los ojos y vi que eran de un verde fuerte.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- exclamo- siganme, no teníamos ni idea de donde estábamos así que le seguimos y ademas no parecía muy peligrosa. Salimos del bosque y vi que había varios edificios al estilo griego, también note que el humo salia de un fuego que estaba en el medio de estos, no parecía haber nadie, pero la chica nos llevo a una gran casa pintada de azul.

-Debería presentarme, mi nombre es Rachel Elizabeth Dare -dijo cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la casa- ¿Cuanto saben de los mitos griegos?

-Estas hablando de Hermes, Zeus, Atenea ¿Ellos?- dijo Simon

-¿Como sabes?- pregunte

-Tuvimos que aprender de ellos en el ultimo trimestre que tuvimos de escuela- aclaro Clary

-Yo soy el actual Oráculo y el Campamento Mestizo es un hogar seguro para los hijos de los Dioses, los edificios que habíamos pasado son donde viven los semidioses- nos siguió contando Rachel

-¿Pero no son 12 Olímpicos?- pregunto Alec que seguramente había contado 15 edificios como yo

-También tenemos cabañas para los dioses menores como Hecate, Iris, Hypnos, aunque todavía nos faltan construir algunas- aclaro Rachel- ¿Entramos?- pregunto

Abrió la puerta y nos empezó a guiar por la casa, se detuvo en un sala de juegos y alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong, había 15 chicos y chicas que aparentaban entre 14 y 18 años, casi todos llevaban un camiseta naranja y collares con cuencas, ademas en la cabecera de la mesa había un hombre mas viejo en una silla de ruedas.

-Chiron, viejo amigo- dijo de repente Magnus con una sonrisa los chicos al igual que nosotros se sorprendieron, me fije en Alec que aunque lo quería disimular miraba fijamente a Magnus

-¿Los conoces, Chiron?- pregunto un chico pelinegro de mas o menos 16 años

-Solo a uno, aunque han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos- respondió Chiron mirando a Magnus

-¿De donde se conocen?- pregunto Simon que estaba a mi lado

-Veras, Sharon...- empezó Magnus

-Soy Simon

-Da igual, pero creo que primero seria mejor explicar quienes y_ que_ somos- siguió Magnus

-¿No son semidioses?- pregunto el chico pelinegro

-No son semidioses, sesos de alga-dijo la chica rubia- son Nefilims ¿no?

-Es cierto, pero preferimos el termino cazadores de sombras- dijo Jace

-Ustedes luchan contra demonios, ¿no?- dijo un chico pálido, tenia apariencia de un chico de 13 años aunque si mirabas sus ojos parecía mas viejo, asentimos- Pero, ¿Que son demonios?- termino preguntando

-Son criaturas que invaden el mundo para convertirlo en cenizas y algunos pueden verse y hasta sangrar como humanos pero al fin y al cabo son monstruos-respondí y nadie hablo para que ellos pudieran procesar la información

-¿Todos ustedes son semidioses?- pregunto luego Clary

-Si, excepto Rachel que es mortal- le respondió la única otra chica que no llevaba camiseta naranja, en vez de eso iba toda vestida de negro y llevaba el pelo en punta y aunque le quedaba extraño también una tiara

-Creo que es el momento de presentarnos apropiadamente- dijo Chiron- ¿Empiezas Percy?

-Mi nombre completo es Perseo Jackson, pero prefiero Percy, hijo de Poseidon, salvador del Olimpo y estoy saliendo con chica sabia- dijo el chico pelinegro que antes había hablado y que recién había sido golpeado por la que creo que era_ chica sabia._

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, salvadora del Olimpo, saliendo con sesos de alga- dijo la chica rubia que antes había hablado

-Thalia Grace, aunque solo díganme Thalia, hija de Zeus, teniente de las Cazadoras de Artemisa, salvadora del Olimpo- dijo la chica con la tiara

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, rey fantasma, salvador del Olimpo-dijo el chico pálido con la chaqueta de aviador

-Polux Davis*, hijo de Dionisio, salvador del Olimpo- dijo un chico rubio que estaba constantemente tomaba de su vaso**  
**

-Drew Robert*, hija de Afrodita, salvadora del Olimpo- dijo una chica rubia con maquillaje y ojos de un color indefinido

-Jake Manson, hijo de Hefesto, salvador del Olimpo- dijo un chico pelinegro mientras construía un avioncito y lo hacia volar

-Will Sollace, hijo de Apolo, salvador del Olimpo- dijo un chico rubio con ojos celestes

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, asesina del Drakon, salvadora del Olimpo- dijo una chica de unos 18 años, con ojos y pelo oscuro que agarraba un cuchillo

-Travis-dijo un chico con pelo rizado- y Connor- dijo otro igual al anterior- Stoll, hijos de Hermes-dijeron al mismo tiempo- Travis sale con Katie-dijo Connor provocando el rubor de Travis y la chica Katie a su lado-No es cierto- dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego ruborizarse mas

-Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter, salvadora del Olimpo-dijo Katie aun con un poco de rubor

-Lou Ellen Smith*, hija de Hecate- dijo una chica con pelo teñido de violeta

-Clovis McDowell*, hijo de Hypnos- dijo un chico con la cabeza inclinada listo para dormir

-Butch Paterson*, hijo de Iris- dijo un chico medio alto y moreno

A medida que decían sus nombres, quería saber porque eran salvadores del Olimpo pero lo decían de una manera tan triste, que no pregunte.

-Como saben soy Chiron, director temporal del Campamento y entrenador de héroes- dijo Chiron, mientras salia de su silla de ruedas, para dejarnos ver que era un centauro

-¿Eres un centauro?- pregunto Simon

-Si-le respondió simplemente-Ahora creo que es su turno de presentarse- nos miramos y decidimos que por ultimo se presentarían Magnus y Simon así seria mas rápido con las preguntas que seguro nos harían, empezó Jace

-Jace Herondale, aunque voy por Lightwood, cazador de sombras, parabatai de Alec, poseedor del Don del Ángel, saliendo con Clary

-¿Que es _parabatai_?- pregunto Katie

-Es un pareja de guerreros que luchan juntos, básicamente se cuidan las espaldas el uno al otro- contesto Alec- y si se lo preguntan el Don del Ángel le permite ser mas rápido y saltar, caer desde alturas imposibles sin lastimarse- los semidioses asintieron al comprender

-Clarissa Fairchild, prefiero Clary, cazadora de sombras, poseedora del Don de las Runas, que son estas marcas que supongo piensan que son tatuajes. Yo puedo crear nuevas runas o hacerlas mas poderosas y saliendo con Jace

-Alexander Lightwood, prefiero Alec, cazador de sombras, parabatai de Jace- dijo mi hermano

-Isabelle Lightwood, prefiero Izzy, cazadora de sombras, saliendo con Simon- dije

-Simon Lewis, vampiro diurno, y si bebo sangre pero de animales y puedo estar bajo el sol, salgo con Izzy- dijo Simon, aunque ellos se siguieron mostrando escépticos, así que les mostró los colmillos

-Wow, de verdad eres uno- dijo Travis mirando fijamente a Simon

- Ahora mi turno, Magnus Bane, magnifico e increíble brujo-hizo aparecer un sombrero para demostrar un poco lo que podía hacer, y luego se lo puso- que no tiene una adicción a los brillos- vi que cuando Alec oyó eso, sonrió levemente

-¿Como conoces a Chiron?- pregunto Annabeth

-Soy inmortal, y los ayude en varias ocasiones aunque hace como un siglo, literalmente, que no me pasaba por aqui- explico Magnus- A cambiado mucho...

-Ya es tarde, porque no descansan y mañana discutimos que haremos a continuación- sugirio Chiron, todos asentimos

-¿Donde vamos a dormir?- pregunto Clary cuando nos quedamos solos con Chiron, Magnus chasqueo los dedos que hicieron una mini llama azul

-Hay una cabaña afuera, creo que bastara con eso- dijo Magnus, vi que Alec iba a decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y salio primero, seguido de nosotros. La cabaña no era tan simple como se veía de afuera, tenia dos cuartos de baños, cinco habitaciones, y una cocina. Me despedí de Simon y fui a mi cuarto, era exactamente como el del Instituto, me acosté en la cama, para finalmente tener mis horas de sueño.

* * *

*Creo que cuando los mencionan solo dicen su nombre y por eso les puse un apellido aleatorio; la mayoría dicen que salvadores/as porque todavía esta fresca la perdida de sus hermanos/as y amigos/as, y como que tienen que recordarse que todas las muertes que vieron y sufrieron significaron algo

Ahora si actualizaré mas seguido porque ya empezaron mis vacaciones de invierno

Es el cap mas largo aunque básicamente fueron presentaciones pero no importa :D

Reviews Reviews Reviews


End file.
